


A Quiet Murmuration

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po prostu odpłać mi się tysiącem pocałunków...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Murmuration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Murmuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275828) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Przed wami moje kolejne tłumaczenie. Za betę ślicznie dziękuję cumberlove4ever <3  
>  ~~Niestety na zgodę nadal czekamy :/~~ Mamy zgodę, kochani! :)

John był obrażony. Może nie tyle obrażony, co wściekły. Chociaż nie, akurat jeszcze nie był wściekły. John czuł coś, choć Sherlock nie potrafił właściwie do końca określić _co_. Dystans. Wycofanie. Cisza. Tak. Był zdecydowanie cichy. Obecne dni, dni zwyczajne i dni _ciszy_ , a Sherlock obserwuje i czeka, czeka, aż John zrobi... cokolwiek. Przestanie być jedynie milczący. Nie był nawet cichy w ten melancholijny, zamyślony sposób, to była cisza w stylu: są – rzeczy – które – powinienem – powiedzieć – teraz –ale – tego – nie – zrobię – bo – jak – to – powiem – to – stanie – się – coś - niedobrego

Z czasem, gdy dni mijały stawało się to coraz bardziej męczące, a John nadal był milczący. Zmęczenie i niepokój. Sherlock próbował wszystkiego, od przygotowania herbaty i porzucenia swoich niechlujnych eksperymentów, do nie grania na skrzypcach o pierwszej nad ranem, zbierania swoich brudnych ubrań z podłogi w salonie i kupowania mleka. Próbował nawet - to co jest najgorsze – zainicjować _rozmowę_ : Ładna pogoda! Nie za gorąco, nie za zimno. Po prostu idealnie. Makaron na obiad? Może z jakimś... sosem? Słyszałeś o tej aktorce? Tej, która zaszła w ciążę z... uh...

Nadal nic.

Najwyraźniej były potrzebne ekstremalne środki. Postanowił spróbować przy śniadaniu, kiedy John jest najbardziej ciepły, jeszcze zaspany i otwarty.

\- John – mówi, prostuje ramiona i przysuwa się do stołu. Mężczyzna podnosi wzrok znad swojego posiłku i spogląda na niego. Dobrze. Było dobrze. - Ja... przepraszam.

Bardzo się starał, żeby nie zakończyć tego zdania pytajnikiem.

John przechyla głowę. Jego palce zawijają się wokół kubka.

\- No dobra – czeka. Sherlock czeka, aż skończy czekać – Za co dokładnie?

Sherlock wypuszcza oddech z irytacją.

\- Więc... przecież _wiesz_.

John czeka jeszcze chwilę. I uśmiech się.

\- Hm... tak, wiem. Ale chciałbym usłyszeć jak ty to mówisz, żebym miał pewność, że myślimy o tym samym.

Sherlock prycha głośniej.

\- Przepraszam... że skłamałem.

John przytakuje. Bierze kęs tosta. Przeżuwa go. Przełyka. Czeka.

\- I?

Sherlock zaciska palce na oparciu krzesła.

\- Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem.

John bierze kolejny kęs. Bardzo dokładnie przeżuwa. Jego system trawienny później będzie mu za to wdzięczny. Wreszcie przełyka.

\- I?

Ah. Teraz czas na tą najtrudniejszą część.

\- Ja... _Bardzo_ przepraszam, że omal przeze mnie nie zginąłeś.

John czeka. Jego spojrzenie było przybite i niewzruszone, ale nie zimne. Wydawało się, że się nad czymś zastanawia. Cisza przeciągała się. Sherlock poczuł, że pot zaczyna wyznaczać sobie cieniutką ścieżkę wzdłuż linii jego włosów.

\- I?

Sherlock panikuje. I co? Co jeszcze może być? Oblizuje suche wargi.

\- Przepraszam, że... kupiłem złe mleko? Wysadziłem czajnik dwa dni temu? Wypaliłem dziurę w dywanie?

John postanawia dać mu chwilę przerwy.

\- Siebie też prawie zabiłeś, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. To znaczy, tak. Na pewno nie przywiązywałem zbytniej uwagi do materiałów wybuchowych, ale to nie mnie chciał dorwać, więc to nie wszystko dotyczy tylko mnie, tak jak zdawałeś się myśleć – kolejny raz gryzie tosta – Mogłeś również umrzeć – to zostało powiedziane od niechcenia, ale ręce Johna lekko drżały. Odłożył kromkę na talerz i oparł dłonie na kolanach.

Teraz palce Sherlocka były całkowicie białe. Bardzo słabo skinął głową.

\- To było... - przymyka na chwilę oczy. - Bardzo nierozważne z mojej strony.

\- Chcesz chyba powiedzieć _lekkomyślne._ Nawet bardziej niż zwykle.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Czeka całą minutę.

\- Dobrze, więc... między nami już w porządku?

John potrząsa głową.

\- Nie. Nie całkiem. Myślę, że wciąż jesteś mi coś winien.

\- Coś ci winien... - powoli przetwarza.

\- Tak - John bierze łyk herbaty, a potem krzywi się jakby była zbyt gorąca, jednak to nie mogło być to, więc zrobił taką minę przez coś innego, może przez to co miał zamiar teraz powiedzieć. Sherlock czeka. Czuje się niewytłumaczalnie zdenerwowany.

\- Musisz mi za to zapłacić. Za cały zbędny... ból i cierpienie, które spowodowałeś.

\- Zapłacić...

\- Tak.

Sherlock klepie się po kieszeniach zastanawiając się, gdzie tym razem zostawił swój portfel.

\- Ym... mam trochę gotówki...

\- Nie, nie – John znów podnosi tosta do ust – Nie pieniędzmi.

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

\- Więc... jak?

Bierze małego kęsa.

\- Myślę nad tym.

Sherlock przełyka. Co? Robienie prania przez miesiąc? Trzy miesiące? Chodzenie po zakupy? Gotowanie? Oglądanie tej koszmarnej telewizji? Dobry Boże... Co jeśli John, poprosi go o _porzucenie pracy_? Musi sam coś wymyślić i to szybko.

\- Mógłbym cię pocałować – mamrocze.

John podrywa głowę.

\- Co takiego? - zabrzmiało to tak, jakby tost utknął mu w gardle.

\- Nic.

\- Nie, nie nic. Co powiedziałeś?

\- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, powiedziałem, że mogę odpłacić ci się pocałunkiem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - ręka Johna drży tak bardzo, że tost upada mu na stół.

\- Nic. Zapomnij o tym – odpowiada – Zapomnij. Ja...co? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Jeśli nie pieniędzy, to będę dezynfekować wannę, sterylizować lodówkę...

\- W porządku – wypala John

\- Co... lodówka? - Sherlock odchyla się z ulgą. To nie powinno zająć więcej niż godzinę, maksymalnie dwie, jeśli użyje trochę butoksyetanolu, który leży schowany pod jego łóżkiem...

\- Nie to. Tamta rzecz, którą powiedziałeś. Na samym początku. Chociaż byłoby miło, gdybyś czyścił lodówkę.

Sherlock zastanawia się.

\- Pocałunek.

\- Tak. Ale więcej niż jeden, powinienem to chwilę przemyśleć.

Sherlock krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

\- Dobrze, więc w takim razie ile?

John myśli.

\- Tysiąc powinien pokryć straty.

Sherlock wytrzeszcza lekko oczy.

\- Tysiąc pocałunków.

John sztywno skina głową.

\- Tak. Uznam to, jako zapłatę – przerywa na chwilę – _Rekompensat_ _ę_ _._

Pierś Sherlocka nagle zrobiła się bardzo, ale to bardzo gorąca pod jego koszulką. Poczuł ciętą ripostę pchającą mu się na język, ale powstrzymał się zanim zdążył ją wygłosić.

\- Chyba, że żartowałeś.

\- Nie – Sherlock odpowiada szybko, ponieważ uświadamia sobie, że tego nie robił. Nie żartował.

\- Dobrze.

\- Myślę, że to sprawiedliwe.

\- Tak. Zgadzam się. W porządku.

\- W porządku – John ponownie podnosi tost, a drugą ręką chwyta kubek. Sherlock nagle uświadamia sobie, że rzeczywiście będzie musiał zrobić, po prostu się zgodził, a teraz czuje jak coś rośnie mu w żołądku. To było trochę jak panika lub podniecenie, stwierdza. Najprawdopodobniej kombinacja tych dwóch.

\- Więc – odzywa się, starając się brzmieć profesjonalnie - Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Ne włem – odpowiada John z ustami pełnymi tosta – To był twój pomysł – brzmi jakby zupełnie nie był tym zainteresowany, ale jego oczy jasno błyszczą.

\- Dobrze, więc – Sherlock klaska energicznie w dłonie – Uważam, że jeśli średnio całowałbym cię pięć razy na dzień to powinniśmy to skończyć w mniej więcej dwieście dni.

\- Mniej więcej.

\- Tak.

\- Dług spłacony, w całości.

\- Tak.

John nadal przeżuwa. Skina głową.

\- Brzmi w miarę wykonalnie. I będziemy to śledzić... jak?

Sherlock rozważa to przez moment. Chwyta ołówek leżący na stole.

\- W ten sposób – mówi, maszerując do kalendarza wiszącego na ścianie. Wydaje mu się, że jego nogi są z gumy, a ręce zostały jakoś wzmocnione. Stawia jedną kreskę na białym kwadraciku pod datą. Gruba krecha była ciemna i złowieszcza. Czeka. Wyczekuje. Sherlock odkłada ołówek i patrzy na Johna. - Widzisz?

Kiwa głową. Przełyka z trudem.

\- Widzę.

\- Dobrze, więc... zaczynamy?

Znowu kiwa głową.

\- Jasne. Gdy tylko będziesz gotowy.

\- W porządku. Jestem teraz gotowy.

\- Ja też.

\- Dobrze.

Sherlock podchodzi do niego, pochyla się i przyciska wargi do czubka ciepłej i miękkiej głowy Johna.

_Raz._

I tak to się zaczęło.

//

Dzień drugi:

Uwzględniając podekscytowanie i pewność siebie, spowodowane tylko jednym pocałunkiem z dnia poprzedniego, Sherlock był gotowy do spłacenia całej sumy na dzień następny. Zaczęło się od pobieżnego pocałunku w czubek głowy przy śniadaniu, następny był przedpołudniowy pocałunek w tył lewego ramienia, przedobiadowy pocałunek w czoło, obiadowy pocałunek w skroń, pocałunek podczas pory picia herbaty, przed i po kolacji w policzek i w końcu pocałunek po przekąsce przed snem. Był kierowany w policzek, ale przez przypadek został złożony na jego prawym uchu.

John przyjął to wszystko na spokojnie, ledwo mrugając gdy Sherlock, wyrósł nagle spod ziemi, kładąc swoje wargi na różnych częściach jego ciała. Wtedy po prostu przestawał się poruszać, uśmiechał się, kiwał głową i patrzył jak Sherlock podchodzi szybko do kalendarza, żeby postawić tam kolejną kreskę.

\- Dziewięć – ogłasza z radością pod koniec drugiego dnia – Prawie zgodnie z planem.

\- Wspaniale – odpowiada i ziewa przeciągając się – Idę się położyć.

\- Czekaj! - woła za nim. Chwyta go za ramiona i całuje go. W czubek nosa. - Dobranoc!

John mruga.

\- Dobra. Branoc.

 _10_.

//

Dzień 11:

Popadł w swojego rodzaju rutynę, ze składaniem pocałunków. Jeden przed śniadaniem, jak tylko go zobaczył. Niewinny, suchy, poranny, zazwyczaj w policzek. Pozostałe cztery były w różnym czasie w ciągu dnia, w zależności od odpowiednich rozkładów i często również nastrojów. Obrażony i ponury Sherlock rzadko miał ochotę na całowanie, a czasem czekał do końca dnia, żeby załatwić wszystko naraz. W tym czasie, John będzie siedzieć spokojnie i cierpliwie, licząc po cichy jak usta Sherlocka delikatnie muskają jego policzek, _raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć._

Potem odsunie się i westchnie opuszczając powieki i wpatrując się w miejsce w pobliżu stóp Johna.

\- Dobranoc – powie John, a Sherlock kiwnie głową, odwróci się i odejdzie w cień. Podczas takich nocy John będzie stawiał, proste, czarne kreski w białych kwadracikach.

_54, 55, 56._

I tak to szło.

//

Dzień 17:

Martwe ciała inspirowały Sherlocka, wydawało się, jakby dawały mu prawdziwą pochwałę. John otrzymywał wiele pocałunków w miejscach zbrodni.

Sherlock tańczył wokół zwłok, jego głos i ręce były podniesione w przypływie podniecenia, wokół falowały włosy, wirował płaszcz, stukały buty, mózg rozwiązywał niewytłumaczalne, umysł wyjaśniał niezrozumiale. John patrzył, słuchał i starał się zrozumieć, czasami nawet mu się udawało, ale najczęściej po prostu oglądał. To był najlepszy pokaz w mieście, naprawdę.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał John.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Sherlock.

\- Wspaniale.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał cicho Sherlock. Wszystkim co John mógł zrobić było kiwnięcie głową. Czuł się źle nie będąc w ogóle elokwentnym, ale przynajmniej zasłużył sobie na dwa szybkie pocałunki.

\- Nie pytaj – powiedział do Lestrade'a, który zdziwiony rozłożył ręce.

\- Nie mam zamiaru, wierz mi!

\- Co do cholery? - wtrąciła się Sally, gdy Sherlock odsunął się. Jej twarz wyrażała coś pomiędzy drwiną, a kichnięciem, wydęta górna warga i lekko zmrużone oczy. John spojrzał na nią.

\- Tak?

\- Ten pojeb on... _pocałował cię_ – zamrugała – Dwa razy.

John westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Tak. Zrobił to.

Sally usilnie starała się znaleźć słowa. Próbowała kilka razy, aby wyszło jej spójne zdanie. W końcu została przy:

\- Dlaczego?

John też z trudem znajdował słowa. Takie, które by zadziałały. On także próbował kilka razy, aby zacząć zdanie, które tłumaczyłoby... cokolwiek. Wreszcie powiedział:

– Dlatego – to na razie musiało wystarczyć.

Sally roześmiała się krótko i ostro.

\- Osiemdziesiąt pięć, John. Osiemdziesiąt pięć – Sherlock zaśpiewał z sąsiedniego pokoju. John uśmiechnął się. Sally wykrzywiła złośliwie wargi.

_85._

//

Dzień 21:

Sherlock wpadł do mieszkania tak szybko, że aż poślizgnął się w progu. John i jego gość spojrzeli na niego. Sherlock zbladł i zacisnął usta.

\- Mycroft – to było wyklęte słowo.

\- Ah, Sherlock. Wspaniale, że do nas dołączyłeś. Opowiadałem właśnie Johnowi o wyjątkowo pilnej sprawie...

\- Więc ja już wychodzę – ogłosił, zabierając coś ze stołu, cokolwiek, kartkę papieru, łuskę pocisku, cokolwiek i obraca się na pięcie.

\- Sherlock, naprawdę...

\- John jest w pełni zdolny do zebrania wszystkich istotnych informacji, Mycroft – mówi mu – Kupię mleko – dodaje, pochylając się i składając pocałunek na czubku głowy przyjaciela. John skinął do niego. Mycroft starał się nie gapić. Ale jednak się gapił.

\- Sto cztery – ogłasza i z łoskotem zbiega na dół po schodach.

John i Mycroft siedzą w milczeniu przez całe 37 sekund. John popija herbatę.

\- Sto cztery? - Mycroft zagadnął grzecznie.

//

Dzień 45:

John leżał w zaułku. John trzymał się za brzuch. John został ranny. Sherlock klepie go po twarzy, gwałtowne kroki głośno dudniły w jego uszach. Dopada do Johna, ręce poruszają się gorączkowo wzdłuż jego wijącego się ciała. Nie zostają na nich żadne ślady krwi. Dzięki bogu, dzięki bogu, dzięki bogu...

\- Sherlock – dyszy John.

Sherlock obsypuje go pocałunkami, pokrywając ustami każdy skrawek skóry, do którego miał dostęp.

\- Sherlock...

Sherlock nie przerywa całowania go. Nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Więcej pocałunków.

\- Tylko mnie uderzył.

Sherlock przestaje się poruszać, jego wargi zatrzymują się w pobliżu skroni Johna.

\- John?

\- W porządku – John z trudem siada. Lżej oddycha, jednak Sherlock widzi, że nadal dyszy.

\- Na pewno?

\- Mniej więcej – odpowiada. Pociera ręką brzuch. Dotyka swojej twarzy. Spogląda na Sherlocka. - Wszystko w porządku?

Kiwa głową.

\- Może mi pomożesz, co?

Sherlock pomaga.

Później stoi przed kalendarzem, rozważając coś.

\- John.

John spogląda na niego sponad gazety. Leży rozciągnięty na kanapie. Jego brzuch nadal boli.

\- Mam dylemat.

\- Co?

\- Nie jestem pewien ile razy cię dzisiaj pocałowałem. Tam w zaułku.

\- Oh...

\- Czy może... jakoś to śledziłeś?

\- Słucham? Oh... Nie. Straciłem rachubę po pierwszych ośmiu czy jakoś tak.

\- Hm... - Sherlock przygląda się kalendarzowi – Myślę, że zaznaczę 20 na dzisiaj.

\- W porządku.

\- Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Dobrze.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to?

John spogląda na niego.

\- Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- To odrobinę zrujnuje nam harmonogram, ale dbając o dokładność, zaznaczę 20.

\- Mam wrażenie, że było więcej.

\- Naprawdę?

John kiwa głową, jego twarz jet cała czerwona.

\- Tak. Myślę, że tak. Możesz dopisać jeszcze jak chcesz.

\- Ja po prostu nie chcę cię źle potraktować.

\- Nie potraktujesz.

\- W porządku.

\- Jutro nie pocałuję cie już tyle razy.

\- Oh. Cóż. Dobrze.

\- Chyba, że będziesz chciał. - mówi Sherlock. John spogląda na niego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że się z nim drażni – Lub oczywiście jeśli znowu zostaniesz ranny.

\- Postaram się nie zostać – odpowiada, po czym szybko spogląda w dół, żeby ukryć śmiech.

//

Dzień 46:

Sherlock wlepiał wzrok w zarobione kreski.

Wszystko przebiegało w znacznie szybszym tempie niż się spodziewał. Nie dobrze. Wyjątkowo nie dobrze. Wciąż gapi się na kalendarz. Stuka palcem w mały kwadracik. Bielutki, w czarnej ramce. Bezbarwny, nieszkodliwy. Za szybko, to działo się zdecydowanie za szybko. Może musi przeliczyć to na nowo i zejść tylko do jednego pocałunku na dzień, maksymalnie dwóch.

Co jak co, ale nie było potrzeby się spieszyć.

//

Dzień 58:

Sherlock leżał w łóżku. Sherlock był chory i przygnębiony, na zmianę było mu ciepło i zimno, mdliło go, był ospały, marudny i po prostu przeziębiony. John przynosił mu herbatę (nie ruszył jej) i tosty (nawet nie ugryzł) i paracetamol (niechętnie połknął popijając wodą) poprawiał koce, ocierał mu pot z czoła, słuchał jak narzeka i wreszcie kazał mu iść spać.

\- Nie chcę – mówi Sherlock – Jestem zbyt chory.

\- Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli się prześpisz.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Dobra. _Ja_ poczuję się lepiej, jeśli pójdziesz spać.

Sherlock jęknął i przekręcił się na brzuch. Miał nadzieję, że ciemność pod jego powiekami przestanie wreszcie migać i wirować. Wolałby po prostu zapaść się w materac i mieć to już z głowy. John wyłączył światło. Sherlock wcisnął swoją twarz głębiej w poduszkę.

\- Śpij – mówi John. Sherlock poczuł, że coś naciska na tył jego głowy, wprost w potargane loki, coś miękkiego, ciepłego i delikatnego. Sherlock unosi głowę do góry. John wychodzi z pokoju.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie.

Zatrzymuje się.

\- Tak.

\- _Ty_ pocałowałeś _mnie_ – Sherlock przymyka oczy, aby skupić się nad tym co się stało. Zła decyzja. Ciemność. Wiruje. Otwiera oczy i przełyka z trudem. Wpatruje się w Johna.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się.

\- W porządku. Będziesz mi winien jeden więcej.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi.

//

Dzień 61:

We wtorek John dostał kilka dodatkowych pocałunków.

\- Ten był szósty – powiedział John, wkładając kubek do zlewu.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naprawdę?

Skina głową.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że liczysz.

\- Czasami tak. Ten był na pewno szósty.

\- Oh – Sherlock zastanowił się – Cóż... byłem ci winien jeden jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Od kiedy byłem chory. Kojarzysz?

\- Ah, tak – patrzy jak Sherlock odchodzi – Czekaj. Nie zamierzasz tego zaznaczyć?

Zatrzymuje się.

\- Nie. Potraktuj to jako prezent.

John odwraca wzrok, aby ukryć uśmiech.

//

Dzień 70:

\- Czy nadal... czy wszystko w porządku z tym? - zapytał Sherlock.

\- Z...

\- Z tym. Z tą metodą... rekompensaty.

\- A, tak. Wszystko OK. Jest dobrze – John odchrząknął – Dlaczego pytasz? Zaczęło ci to przeszkadzać?

Sherlock energicznie zaprzeczył:

\- Nie.

\- Dobrze.

\- Więc będziemy kontynuować.

\- Oczywiście.

Sherlock pocałował go w ucho.

_422._

//

Dzień 77:

Przy kolacji było wino. Dość sporo wina, więcej niż zwykli pić i dąsający się Sherlock nie pocałował Johna cały dzień.

\- Zostaw naczynia – mówi John. Nie miał ochoty ruszać się z krzesła. W sumie nie chciało mu się w ogóle ruszać. Sherlock rozwalił się na kanapie, pół na niej leżąc i pół zsuwając się na podłogę. Jego usta się poruszały, ale nie opuszczały ich żadne słowa. Przynajmniej, żadne, które John mógł usłyszeć. Siedział przez chwilę obserwując usta Sherlocka. Były wspaniałe. Zastanawiał się jakby się poczuł gdyby nakrył je swoimi. Czterysta pięćdziesiąt dziewięć jebanych pocałunków i ani jednego w pieprzone usta. Co za kpina.

\- No dobra – mówi w końcu John. To stawało się coraz trudniejsze do wymawiania – Idę do łóżka.

Sherlock spogląda na niego. Jego usta przestają się poruszać. Smutek. John próbuje wstać. Ledwie mu się udaje.

\- Śpisz tu dzisiaj? - pyta. Sherlock przesadnie wzrusza ramionami, jest pijamy, ale najwyraźniej nie tak bardzo jak John, ponieważ kiedy on próbował go ominąć detektyw zerwał się na równe nowi i zwinnie zablokował mu przejście na schody. John zamrugał zdezorientowany. Sherlock pochylił się i pocałował go, w usta. To było zaskakujące uczucie, usta na ustach, miękkie i delikatne, nawet się nie poruszały. Po prosty były, słaby nacisk i muśnięcie wydychanego powietrza na policzkach. John nawet nie zamknął oczu. Sherlock zamknął, zauważył z zainteresowaniem. Trwali tak przez całe 20 sekund zanim Sherlock odsunął się tylko na tyle by móc mówić.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Jesteśmy pijani – zauważył John.

\- Tylko trochę.

\- Ja _jestem_ pijany.

\- Więc mówisz, że ten się nie liczy? - pyta odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej.

John kiwa głową.

\- Nie. Tak. Liczy się – wyglądał na trochę oszołomionego. Albo miał mdłości. Sherlock nie był do końca pewny.

_460._

//

Dzień 78:

Pięć bardzo niewinnych, bardzo szybkich pocałunków przy minimalnym kontakcie wzrokowym.

_465._

//

Dzień 86:

Sherlock stał przed kalendarzem. 516 pocałunków. To już więcej niż połowa. To niemożliwe.

Krzywi się. Jego palce stukają w biały kwadrat. Stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk.

Jak to możliwe? To nie jest możliwe.

Stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk.

Nie _chce_ , żeby to było możliwe.

//

Dzień 93:

\- Dziękuję, Sherlock – mówi John – To jest... em... ładne – to była najmilsza rzecz jaką mógł powiedzieć, żeby opisać osobliwe prezenty jakie dawał mu Sherlock. Na przykład obudowę na telefon komórkowy w kształcie ludzkiego ucha (To nie... jest prawdziwe, prawda? Niestety nie.) i paczkę chipsów o smaku grillowanego robaka (Słyszałem, że są pyszne. „Słyszałeś? To znaczy, że sam ich nie próbowałeś?” „Nie, ale tam jest ich dużo. Możesz się podzielić, prawda?” ”Tak. Zdecydowanie.” )

\- Proszę bardzo.

Sherlock pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Nie potrzebujemy jemioły w tym roku – mówi.

\- Tak. Wesołych Świąt Sherlock.

\- Wesołych Świąt, John.

Cmok. Cmok.

 _550, 551, 552_.

//

Dzień 105:

Ziemia wokół rzeki była zamarznięta i zimna. Szli szybko, ale niepewnie, białe obłoczki unosiły się wokół ich twarzy. Ciało. Ciało. Gdzie jest ciało? Tu gdzieś musi być jakieś ciało.

\- John... John! Popatrz! - Sherlock wyciągną przed siebie dłoń ubraną w rękawiczkę. To nie ciało, ale coś zdecydowanie lepszego.

W oddali,wirujące czarne punkty, spadające bardzo blisko ziemi i wzlatujące coraz wyżej i wyżej ponad rzeką i drzewa, unoszą się i przesuwają w górę i w dół, czarna chmura zsynchronizowanego piękna.

\- Co to jest? - pyta John. Robi krok naprzód. Zamarznięta trawa kruszy się jak szkło pod jego stopami. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. To było... niesamowite.

\- Lot synchroniczny* - odpowiedział Sherlock. Brzmiał na zachwyconego. - Tysiące szpaków lata razem, szukając miejsca do zagnieżdżenia się na noc.

\- To jest...

\- Tak.

Oglądali to tak długo, aż zrobiło się zbyt ciemno, by byli w stanie cokolwiek dostrzec. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. A potem Sherlock odwrócił się i pocałował go. Trzy razy, zdecydowanie; dwa złożył na jego twarz i jeden na szyi. Potem owinął wokół niego ramiona i mocno go przytulił.

\- Za co... to było? - John uśmiechał się. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Za nic. Ja po prostu...

\- Tak?

Sherlock zastanowił się,

\- Myślę, że jestem... _szczęśliwy._

_629, 630, 631._

//

Dni od 106 do 112:

Brak pocałunków. Całkowity. I to bez żadnej wskazówki.

Siódmego dnia, John dał za wygraną i zbierając się, żeby iść spać zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Miał nadzieją, że jego twarz nie była czerwona tak jak mu się wydawało.

\- Em...

Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad swojej książki.

\- Tak?

\- Idę do łóżka.

\- Dobrze. Dobranoc.

John postąpił krok na przód. Zatrzymał się.

\- Nie zamierzasz...

Sherlock spogląda na niego ponownie. Wyglądał na trochę ciekawego i lekko zirytowanego.

\- Czego?

\- Wiesz przecież.

\- John. Proszę. Powiedz wprost. Staram się _czytać_.

John wsuwa ręce do kieszeni.

\- Pocałować mnie – mówi w końcu, ma trochę stłumiony głos.

Sherlock wzdycha. Opiera palce na marginesie swojej książki.

\- Nie bardzo. Znaczy, nie ma powodu, żeby się spieszyć, prawda? Mam na myśli, że wyliczyliśmy 200 dni, a teraz jesteśmy daleko do przodu z grafikiem, więc... - Urywa. Teraz jego twarz czerwienieje – Chyba, że chcesz już mieć to wszystko z głowy.

\- Nie, nie. Nie. Ja nie... nie o to mi chodziło. Ja po prostu... ja tylko... sprawdzałem. To wszystko było – przerywa – w grafiku.

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze – John kiwa głową – W porządku – przełyka z trudem – Dobranoc.

\- Śpij dobrze, John.

Wciąż 631.

//

Dzień 116. Bardzo, bardzo wcześnie:

\- Co jest? - mówi John siadając i pociera twarz. Spogląda na zegarek. 01:33 rano – Co się stało?

\- Nic. Nic złego – odpowiada Sherlock. Siedział na brzegu łóżka Johna, jego twarz była połowiczne oświetlona cienkimi strugami światła i częściowo przykrywał ją panujący wokół mrok, zaciskał palce na jego kołdrze – To jest... Postanowiłem... pocałować cię na dobranoc.

\- Oh. Dobra. Cóż... w porządku. Nie musisz. Jest już naprawdę późno, więc to nie jest właściwie na dobranoc – język Johna w jego ustach poczuł się naprawdę powolny i głupi. Bardzo słabo go widział. Zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem to mu się nie śni. - Tylko tak pytam, bo zastanawiałem się, czy coś jest nie tak, albo czy może nie chcesz już...

Sherlock pochylił się i przyłożył swoje ciepłe, suche wargi do ust Johna. To było podobne do ich „pijanego” pocałunku, ale i zarazem inne, ponieważ tym razem usta Sherlock się poruszały. Zdecydowanie poruszały się na wargach Johna,a on był tak oszołomiony, że nie mógł zrobić zupełnie niczego, oprócz zepchnięcia tego uczucia do odległego zakątka mózgu, do którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał dostępu. Sherlock go całował. _Naprawdę_ całował.

Co się _kurwa_ dzieje?

Usta Sherlocka poruszały się na wargach Johna miękko lecz z naciskiem, nie pozostawiając miejsca na wątpliwości. Zupełnie żadnego. A teraz użył odrobiny języka, tylko trochę, błyskawicznie go wsuwając i wysuwając z jego ust, nieśmiało, dotykając dolnej wargi Johna zanim zabrał go z powrotem. John czuł szybki i gorący oddech Sherlocka na swojej twarzy, a w ustach ponownie znalazł się jego _język_ , a John zaczął robić się twardy i co to do _kurwy nędzy_ miało być.

Ręce Sherlock puściły kołdrę i przeniosły się do twarzy Johna, trzymając ją nieruchomo. Sherlock _objął_ ją swoimi długimi i szczupłymi palcami, gdy przechylał jego głowę w drugą stronę i kontynuował całowanie, całowanie, całowanie.

John zamknął oczy i zrobił jedyną rzecz, która pozostała do zrobienia. Odwzajemnił jego pocałunek.

To. To był. To był inny rodzaj pocałunku. Ten pocałunek był delikatny, ciepły, trwały i zamierzony i tak kurewsko _zmysłowy_.

Nie miał on _nic_ wspólnego z rekompensatą.

John nie był pewny, czym do cholery w ogóle był _ten_ pocałunek.

//

Dzień 116. Później:

John przechadzał się. Sherlock marnował czas nad swoimi szkodliwymi chemikaliami.

\- Sherlock.

Cisza.

\- Sherlock.

\- Mmm...

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić?

\- Hmm?

Cisza.

\- Co to wtedy było?

\- Jakie „co” było?

\- Cholernie dobrze wiesz jakie! To... wiesz. W środku nocy. O co ci wtedy chodziło? - John ledwo wykrztusił słowa.

Sherlock nawet nie podniósł wzroku.

\- Naprawdę, John. To był pocałunek. Nie zwróciłeś na nie uwagi przez te wszystkie miesiące?

\- Sherlock ten pocałunek był... to był. No, był zdecydowanie inny od wszystkich... innych... pocałunków – zamilkł. Nagle uderzyło w niego jak niedorzeczna był ta cała rozmowa, jak absurdalnie musi to brzmieć dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Potarł nasadę nosa. Odparł bardzo silną potrzebę, żeby dotknąć ust. - Co to było? - zapytał cicho.

Sherlock westchnął i podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy były bardzo ciemne i nieczytelne.

\- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to był numer 632.

//

Dzień 117:

Pięć bardzo niewinnych, bardzo szybkich pocałunków przy minimalnym kontakcie wzrokowym.

//

Dzień 118:

\- Sherlock.

\- Hmm?

\- Myślę, że musimy o tym porozmawiać.

Sherlock przechodząc musnął ustami jego policzek.

\- O czym?

John rzucił mu rozgniewane spojrzenie.

\- Sześćset czterdzieści, John!

//

Dzień 119:

Sherlock wlepiał wzrok w kalendarz.

Stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk.

Zastanawiał się jak długo zdoła jeszcze to przeciągnąć.

Stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk.

Rozmyślał czy John zauważyłby jeśli by to po prostu kontynuował.

//

Dzień 143:

\- Nienawidzę Walentynek.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

\- Kolejne stworzone „święto”, które manipuluje nami, abyśmy zachowywali się w zaplanowany sposób. Ohyda.

\- Ah...

\- Poza tym, już nie potrzebuję powodu, żeby cię pocałować, prawda?

John przełknął.

\- Wychodzi na to, że nie.

\- Dobrze. Więc dzisiaj przynajmniej nie będę cię całować. Jako akt przekory.

\- W porządku – John próbował ukryć uśmiech – Jeśli tak stanowczo to sobie postanowiłeś.

\- Właśnie tak.

John stwierdził, że również nienawidzi Walentynek.

//

Dzień 157:

  
\- John

\- Hmm

\- Mam... pewne ogłoszenie, jeśli jesteś tym zainteresowany..

\- Co tam?

\- To było to.

\- To było, co?

\- Tysięczny pocałunek. Ten przed chwilą. Był ostatni - Sherlock przerwał na chwilę i przełknął - My już... skończyliśmy.

\- Tak szybko? - John wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego, co zdziwiło Sherlocka i trochę podekscytowało. - Wow. To było...

\- Szybkie? - Sherlock postukał w kalendarz – Cóż, muszę przyznać, że skończyliśmy jakiś czas przed terminem. Ponadto wcisnęło się jeszcze kilka dodatkowych, tu i tam, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

\- Tak. Przypominam sobie.

Cisza.

John zawiesił na nim wzrok. Sherlock wgapiał się w kalendarz.

\- Więc... - John odchrząknął - Dług spłacony.

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- W całości.

\- Dobrze - John złożył ręce i oparł je o blat. Jego uśmiech był raczej wymuszonym grymasem. - Więc, to by było na tyle. Dziękuję. Za to... wszystko - poruszył się, żeby wstać i przez przypadek potrącił stół, posyłając trzy probówki Sherlocka na podłogę, gdzie rozbiły się w drobny mak. Gęsta, jaskrawa ciecz, rozpływała się we wszystkich kierunkach. Sherlock stanął obok niego i obaj wpatrywali się w dół.

\- O Boże. Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie były...

\- Emm...

\- _Toksyczne...._

\- Cóż _. Hm. Nie sądzę_? - przerywa na moment - Jednakże, były one niezwykle istotne dla mojej ostatniej sprawy.

\- Kliniki dla zwierząt? Jakim cudem mają one mieć z tym coś wspólnego?

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- To zbyt skomplikowane, żeby ci teraz wyjaśniać.

\- Dobrze - John westchnął - Jest mi... Naprawdę przykro. Posprzątam to - John złapał za szczotkę do podłogi i wziął się za zamiatanie. Sherlock obserwował go przez chwilę. A potem wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go za łokieć. Przestał zamiatać.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

\- Tak?

\- Możesz... mi się odpłacić.

John zatrzymał się. Twarz zdobił mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Poważne?

\- Tak, poważne. Za swoją wrodzoną... Niezdarność.

\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Odpłacić ci się... Jak? Wymieszać kolejna porcję, tego czegoś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie? Skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć, jak poprawnie...

\- Sherlock. Żartowałem.

\- Oh.

John oparł się na szczotce.

\- Więc, co takiego miałeś na myśli?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem pewien, że możemy zawrzeć coś w rodzaju umowy.

\- Umowy.

\- Tak. Wiesz, przecież. Zapłata.

\- Ah, mówisz o _rekompensacie_.  
Sherlock skinął głową. Tak. To było dokładnie to o co mu chodziło. Idealne słowo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, która z tysiąca rzeczy tętni teraz w jego mózgu, wykrzykując: _Nie chcę, żeby to był koniec. Uwielbiam cię całować. Czy ty też lubisz mnie całować? Mam nadzieje, że tak. Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję. Pocałuj mnie. Pocałuj mnie teraz, do cholery._

Oczy Johna ściemniały. Przygryza dolna wargę. Przychyla głowę. Uśmiecha się. Robi kilka małych kroczków do przodu. Szkło skrzypi pod jego stopami. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że możemy.

Nachylił się. Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

I tak to się zaczęło.

Znowu.

  
//

_-30-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> * podniebne loty szpaków szykujących się do lądowania. Dla zaciekawionych ornitologów, wygląda to [TAK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eakKfY5aHmY) :)
> 
> Dziękuje, za dotrwanie do końca ❤


End file.
